Dark Lord over all
by DARK LORDS OBSESSION
Summary: )SUMMARY : ( All of BRITIAN now is under the command of Lord Voldermort himself, with Hogwarts, ministry of magic many of the half and mudbloods livelihoods have been uprooted into a playing field for the death eaters purebloods and many creatures such as vampires and werewolves so there's no where to run ... SLASH


**AUTHOR : MY REAL NAME IS JO ATKINS IF YOU SO WISH TO KNOW **

**WARNING : VERY DARK SLASH RAPE, MANIPULATION, PREGNANCY, MILD INCEST, ALOT OF CURSING **

**A/N : I'M A VERY DARK BUT NEW AUTHOR I'VE NEVER WROTE MY OWN STORY IN HARRY POTTER BEFORE BUT I HAVE WROTE STORY'S ON THIS WEBSITE JUST IN A DIFFERENT CATAGORY LOL SO BARE WITH ME IF MISTAKES ARE MAKEN OR SPELLS ARE WRONG I WILL MAKE UP SOME ALONG THE WAY JUST FOR FUN...**

**DISOWNE : I AM NOT THE OWNER JUST A WRITER **

**PAIRING : (HARRY POTTER /VOLDIMORT) HARRY/ ETC ... **

SUMMARY : ( All of BRITIAN now is under the command of Lord Voldermort himself, with Hogwarts, ministry of magic many of the half and mudbloods livelihoods have been uprooted into a playing field for the death eaters purebloods and many creatures such as vampires and werewolves so there's no where to run ... SLASH

** (( HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK POV )) **

I felt it the pain of my small perishable body being thrown to the the nearest stone cell wall with such brute force it felt as if I broke every bone right there. Life for me ever since Voldimort had won the great war had put me to misery I have felt nothing but the raw feeling of being brutally raped by many death eaters and now they throw me to the wolves quite litterly. I peek up above my lengthening wavy raven hair which has grown since I have been stuck in the hands of my enemy's to see such a sight of Fenrir Greyback with God only knows blood dripping from his chin as he snarls down at me showing his yellow canines that can rip into any man's skin in one brutal swoop making him look twice as threatening and dominating as he santers quiet loudly in my direction.

Curled up on the stone floor in a fetal position with my clothes of a baby blue long sleeve shirt and tight fitted blue jeans already half off my body not leaving much to the imagination I breath shallowly through my bloodied nose from being punched in the face repeatedly with each earning step GreyBack tackled making him inches from my sore but somewhat frightened face. "Hmm it looks as though they done a real number on you isn'lt it cub" and I shutter at the feel of those essential husky deep words wash over my faire skin. "What is it you wish of me GreyBack" I ask just as calmly as the great wolf in front of me.

GreyBacks eyes intensify a shade darker of a midnight blue as its his lust deranged human filled eyes as he chuckles picking his right hand to run a sharply nit claw stroking it down my twitching cheek. "Nothing I really want you for but it's your lucky day your Mother is exspecting your presents today untouched" I flinched away from his unwanted touch as I look anywhere but those intensely blues as I sigh thinking about my dangerous mother Bellatrix Black. On the contrary to belief Bellatrix is my real mother as she married my pure blooded father James Potter for his connections to Dumbledore and it so happened to be voldimorts brilliant sceam to corrupt James and Dumbledore mentally by having James banashed from his own bloodline because of the marrage to a Slytherine that is crazier then Voldimort himself.

Everyone around me since I was a child exclaimed that I was the most fairest and most beautiful boy they have ever seen. The Black, and Potter bloodline draws deep inside my blood with the rich dark but pure blood heirs make a deep methodically aristocratic grace about me. The deep raven color of my shoulder length hair masked with silk and beauty, my fire filled emerald eyes that could stop anyone in there tracks, pure white muscled skin as the freshly patted snow, feminine curves with a sharply responding body of 5 foot 7 inches in length. I wipe the blood poring from my nose and my freshly cut full lips as GreyBack jerks me upright till I stand on wobbly numb legs of being made to sit on the dimly lit cell concrete floor for three days straight. "Move!" GreyBack barks to push me in front of his huge muscle rippling body. I smirk deadly at the wolf as he pushes his rock hard body against mine from behind engulfing me in rock hard muscle of years enough attacking, running, and killing making me shutter at the close contact.

"What can't stand a little touching young cub?" GreyBack leans against me ear to whisper as he yanks my hands in front to bound them from reaching for anything dangerous. "No I just can feel the grime and dirt on your oily body passing onto someone out of your disgusting league and I shuttered in complete horrid at being so close to a idiot and ugly creature such as yourself" I reply in sarcasm making Fenrir growl in anger but admiration In his throat making my smirk reach my eyes in mischief. "I have to say you have a sharp lounge much like your mother" Fenrir bemused as he yanks me out of the dirty iron cell and up the spiraled staircase to my mother Bellatrixs manor. I get thrown to the floor at a pair of black and green high heeled boots and sigh at the terror of crazy laughter knowing it's my mother's. "Well who do we have hear it's my perfect little man Harry Black" I hear her cackle as I raise my head up to meet her crazy brown eyes starring down at me in complete control of her victim as its me this time.

"Harry are you alright son?" I hear the music to my ears of my father's parental tone as he reaches out for me but my mother gets to me first raising her wand at James in a sadistic smile. "What are you doing Bella let me see my son!" James demands his wife as she presses her wand harder against his chest making James back up slowly away from me. "Your son is it now who's the one who gave birth to this beauty me so Harry is my son James not yours!" Bella screams back as she pushes James back till Fenrir takes a hold of James wrist wrenching him into GreyBacks chest securely making James fights to brake free.

"Now that that's over with let's press onto more pressing matters at hand like you my baby son" Bella coos at me as she places both hands firmly on my shoulders picking me up from the marble flooring until I'm standing on my own. I warily stare at her straightening my shoulders making myself look more intimidating but knowing I'm failing miserably as everyone knows I'm more feminine then my own mother these days with my beauty. Bellatrix just smiles touching my face with her freshly painted manicured fingernails brushing my bangs from my eyes to get a better look my blank emotions. I glance behind my mother's head to see two very cocky Lestrange brothers hanging off one another in a relaxed but ready stance. Rabastan Lestrange is the obnoxious cocky younger brother with chocolate brown curly messy hair facial and head, tan with bulging hard earned muscle body, sharp charcoal colored eyes and 6 foot tall.

Rodolphus Lestrange is one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters and therefore can be considered to be sadistic and a pure blood supremacist. His crime against the Longbottoms confirms his willingness to use the dark arts to an unspeakable extent. He much more masculine and tall then Rabastan but older and methodical. I have been in the hands of both and know exactly what both are capable of and its not something I wish to repeat.

Bella sigh in frustration at my lack of paying her any attention much like I ever wanted to as she forces my face and attention back to her forcefully making me wince at the rough treatment of my own mother. She smiles down at me in satisfaction "now my sweet Harry we have a business matter I have to discuss with you" she states letting up on the pressure of her grip leaning in a little "it has come to my attention that you turn 20 in a couple days and as a Black and POTTER she says as if it's grime on her shoes that you need to be married shortly into another pure blood family that is just as wealthy as I" Bella drags out methodically circling around closely like a vulture eyeing its prey making the hairs on my neck stand at this revelation of my future.

"No Bella you will not choose who my son will marry if marrys for love not arranged!" My father James finally spoke out as he trys again to wiggle out of Fenrirs grip but no avail. My mother turns sharply to my father hissing as if she a cat narrowing her eyes dangerously at James making him a warning to keep his tounge in check. Fenrir covers James mouth with his grimy hand as I grimace knowing exactly how disgusting those hands can feel. Blaise Zebini a dark skinned man with flawless masculine features making him look taller and manly to the eyes but caring to his beautiful mother Mrs. Zebini The most graceful witch to ever grace the earth in my eyes with her dark but powerful beauty and charm.

"Blaise sweets come here I'm sure you want to meet your new future husband" my mother purrs making me move away from both advancing Blaise and Bella in hurt and anger at my mother's actions of handing me off to a horrible future husband. I look at Blaise as he's eyeing me up in satisfaction at what he sees but before anyone knew it I was out the manor double doors running to my only friends that would understand my pain Lilly Evans SNAPE and Severus SNAPE...

**OK YES FIRST OFF HARRY POTTER IS IN THIS STORY HARRY BLACK BELLATRIXS SON AS SHE MARRIED JAMES POTTER MAKING LILLY MARRY SNAPE... YES ZEBINI AND HARRY ARE ARANGED MARRAGE AND THAT'S ALL I CAN REVIEL FOR NOW REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
